Thoughts of A Dysfunctional Family
by Princess Shania
Summary: How do the cast of TPoM think of each other? The characters in this first installment of many fics are going to be Skipper and everybody else he comes into contact with mainly. It'll make sense if you read it. R&R!
1. King Julien aka Ringtail

There was no doubt in Skipper's mind that Julien, or KING Julien as the lemur preferred to be called, was the most annoying creature on the face of Mother Earth. He was constantly being rude,mean or just plain crazy. Yet, Ringtail wasn't all that bad. Like the time he saved the baby foosa from Savio the snake. That was one of the only things he'd ever done for anyone else without gaining anything from it.

Then there was the time he'd help defeat Blowhole. Secretly, Skipper admired him for it, but he would never tell him that. Oh, no. Not in a million years.

Of course, he wasn't all good either. Like the time he managed to get Rico to go beyond crazy. He'd never forgiven Ringtail for that to tell the truth and never would.

But that was all beside the point. Ringtail was a vain, lazy, crazy,dumb,cruel mammal. Most of the time. Sometimes, though Skipper would never admit it to anyone, Ringtail was like a very very weird younger brother.

**I got the idea from Peach Italian Ice on their fic 'Escapades On The Book Of Faces'. It's pretty hilarious. There's a quote in there from Marlene saying how thy're all like a family. A crazy, dysfunctonal family, but still a family. So I had to write this fic. **

**ALL CREDIT FOR THE INSPIRATION OF THIS GOES TO PEACH ITALIAN ICE.**


	2. Kowalski

Undoubtedly the most intelligent of his boys. Undoubtedly the worst at instinct survival of his boys. Sometimes prone to outbursts of insanity. Sometimes prone to outbursts of sanity and nothing but. Kowalski was proably the most inpredictable person Skipper had ever come across who wasn't his enemy.

What wasn't inpredictable was the nature of his inventions. They never ended well, either exploding violently or threatening to doom them all. His creations were something to be feared in Skipper's experience. Kowalski, however, was not.

He had known Kowalski for years. For years it had just been the two of them. They'd managed only just and struggled until Manfredi and Johnson and then Rico came along, but that wasn't the point.

Kowalski was his first 'brother'. In truth,Kowalski was the one he trusted most to do the right thing, to lead the others. He didn't show it often, how much he cared for him, but Kowalski knew. And that was all that mattered to him.


	3. Rico

Insane. The one word to use to describe Rico. Nearly everyone who came in contact with the scarred penguin perceived him to best if left alone. This was not true. Rico was very loyal to his friends and obeyed without question to those he cared about. Well,most of the time he did. He was also very caring if a little dis-regarding to safety.

If Skipper was a human, he would have a head of grey hair, he was sure, partly because of Ringtail, partly because of stress from missions and partly from his boys. The three of them had caused him panic at the best of times, but not so much as Rico. Kowalski was too aware of danger to get caught in in it and Private was too wary of it to cause it. Rico got caught in and caused most trouble.

But Skipper wouldn't swap him for anything. Rico was, after all, the first of his team to show him affection,even if the sudden hug had nearly broken his ribs. And they'd grown a bond, stronger than even the best brotherhood , which Skipper couldn't possibly live without.


	4. Private

The youngest. Their baby in a way. After all they did bring him up. Private was the one they all, without question, the years, Skipper had had doubts about how Private would survive on his own when he, and the other two penguins, weren't around. He'd been pleasantly surprised on many occasions, the more noticeable one, being when Private had gotten stuck in the vending machine with Mort. (How he'd survived being stuck with a lemur for so long was, and would always be a mystery to the leader penguin).

That was beside the point. He'd managed to escape without any help from anyone from a vending machine. All while stuck with a lemur. He now longer worried for Private's survival techniques. It didn't mean he didn't worry for other things. Like how people would treat him. They would probably take advantage of his kind, naive nature. But, somehow Skipper knew he'd be OK. He was more than capable of sorting his problems out. He didn't plan on biting the dust anytime soon, but he knew he could rest in peace.


	5. Marlene

He'd known her since she was 5 years old. She'd always been sweet and cute. She'd also always been argumentative, even when she was a kid. She'd made his boys beaks drop in amazement at some of the things she'd said. She was older than Private, but younger than Rico and Kowalski, meaning that he had a slight overprotective streak towards her.

She was also unlike any other woman he'd met. She was gutsy, considerably even-tempered with them and could defend herself pretty well. He saw her as a sister. Who, he hoped, Hans hadn't kissed on the lips.

_"I kissed your sister! On the lips!"_

_"I don't have a sister. If I did, she wouldn't have lips."_

_"Oh. Then who did I kiss?"_

-Hans and Skipper during their fish fight in Huffin and Puffin.


End file.
